


10th Doctor x Reader X Sam Winchester

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, my first crossover fanfiction, the reader and Sam have feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is going to Regenerate soon and he notices his favorite companion has feelings for a certain Winchester brother..</p>
            </blockquote>





	10th Doctor x Reader X Sam Winchester

The Doctor loved F/N She was his special companion, He hated the thought of leaving her so she could live a somewhat normal life but he knew he had to, he would soon regenerate and then he would completely forget about her, so when they ran into the Winchesters on one of their many trips in the Tardis he hoped they could take care of her.

he payed attention to the way she acted around the brothers, she was shy around Dean because he tried flirting with her on a regular basis and she blushed adorably when Sam talked to her, he even caught glimpses of her trying to reach out and hold his hand, so after a week of being with them it didn’t surprise him when she pulled him over to the side and asked him if it would be ok if she went traveling with them.

"Of cores." he said as she smiled but then a small frown appeared on her face.

"Are you Shure Doctor? It's just...I don’t want you to be alone." she said as tears raced down her cheeks

He smiled, cupped her chin and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm Shure F/N and you don't have to worry I want you to be happy and I know, I know you'll be happy with Sam." 

She blushed "so...you ...you know then?" she asked 

He nodded as he smiled at her 

"And you’re ok with it?...I mean me being Sam's Girlfriend?"

"Of Corse, I’ve always wanted you to have a relationship with a human."

"So you’re going to regenerate then?" F/N asked feeling a bit sad

The Doctor frowned and looked away unsure of how to respond

"Y-yes...I am. And after I regenerate I'll forget about you, but..If I could choose to remember any of my companions you would have to be one of them "he said brushing your incoming tears away with his thumb.

"You’re going to be alone again!" you cried

"Not for very long you know that." he said as he ruffled your hair

"I'll always think of you every time I look at the sky, I'll keep all of our memories together alive for you Doctor." you said wrapping your arms around him.

"Thank you F/N it means a lot to me to hear you say that, now you'd better start packing."

"Right!" you said as you ran off to your room and gathered your things, stuffing just about everything you could into the "bigger on the inside" bag you got form the Doctor

When it was time for you to go you gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek he smiled solemnly as he watched you get into the back seat of the impala,

He pulled Sam aside before you took off

"Keep an eye on her." he said as Sam nodded 

"You don't have to worry Doctor I'll take care of her for you." Sam said as he climbed into the passenger side, before Dean started the car F/N placed her hand on the window looking towards the Doctor. He followed her actions, they stayed like that for a few minutes before they took off

* ~ Time Skip to the Day of F/N and Sam's wedding ~ *

The Doctor got out of the Tardis and looked around flowers of many different species grew around him. ‘a garden' he thought smiling to himself. F/N had always loved flowers ever since the day he asked her to be his companion. He reached for one and was just about to grab it when he heard church bells, he grabbed a rose and headed back into the Tardis he had to see he one last time.

The Tardis quietly materialized inside the church (on its inviable setting) The Doctor quietly opened the door and looked out,F/N stood out the most of cores she wore an elegant white dress, the end of her train was held by two small children as she walked down the aisle, She held onto the arm of a man wearing a trench coat, he smiled as he led her to meet her husband, Sam Winchester

'If only...' The Doctor Though to himself feeling quite jealous of Sam 'if only I was human...Then I could have had this...no..WE..We could have had this' a small tear fell down his cheek and landed on the floor.

The Doctor couldn’t take much more of this and time was running out soon he would regenerate forgetting every happy memory he ever had with F/N. He placed the Rose and a small note on the floor and left, the Tardis carrying him far away from the human girl he cared for so much.

* ~Time Skip~ * (your pov)

once you and Sam Exchanged Vows and were pronounced man and wife you both kissed each other, after the kiss your eyes searched around the chapel For the Doctor, he should be easy to find with his trench coat and converse, when your search turned up empty you stood up tall in front of everyone and started to talk

"There’s someone...someone who couldn’t be here today and if it wasn’t for him ... then none of us would be here today..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt F/N but there seems to be something on the ground for you."Castiel said as you walked behind the pews and knelt down gazing at a Rose and a small folded piece of paper with your name on it,

You unfolded it and began to read

F/N

I'd never thought I would fall for one of my companions but for you I fell hard. You’re a brilliant girl and I'm Shure Sam knows it aswell, enjoy your life with him I wish I could have stayed longer and watch you dance, shove cake in each other’s faces and open your wedding gifts. I may not remember you but my hearts always will. 

Sincerely yours,

The Doctor


End file.
